Come Home Soon
by royal destiny
Summary: Gohan and Goten's younger sister, Melanie, go through love, happiness, and having to fight for it. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. I also do not own the song_ Come Home Soon._

Song: _Come Home Soon _by Shedaisy.

"talking" _song lyrics _

**Come Home Soon**

_I put away the groceries _

_And I take my daily bread_

_I dream of your arms around me_

_As I tuck the kids in bed_

Melanie Son was sitting in the Briefs' living room when she thought that Trunks had come down the stairs. But being Melanie, she didn't say anything to him. She couldn't help but think what kind of a jerk Trunks was being. She stayed glued to the television until he sat down next to her on the couch.

"Can I help you with something?"

"No Trunks you can't."

"Why?" He was really confused.

"Why! What a stupid question! You need to go to Pan and tell her that you're sorry!" Melanie angrily said.

"You probably have me confused. I'm Mirai Trunks not…"

"I'm so sorry." Melanie said. She was really embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. I heard what he did. Call me Rai."

"Melanie. I'm just hanging out here while my mom is bitching Goten out."

"Wait a minute…Your Goku's daughter?" Rai asked not really believing it.

"Yep….that's me."

"How though? Shouldn't you be Goten's age?"

"Nope….actually born fourteen years after Goten. I've never met my father, but he's apparently been here."

"That's really weird."

"Yep, you're telling me."

They both sat there talking, neither one of them really cared. About two hours later, a little boy came running down the stairs.

"Daddy!" a little boy with black hair and midnight blue eyes said.

"Hey Geta, what are you doing?"

"I woke up."

"Oh…..ok." Rai paused. "Geta meet Melanie. Melanie meet my son, Geta."

"Hi Geta. How old are you?" Melanie asked.

Geta held up two fingers and said, "This many."

"That's cool." Melanie paused. "You wanna know how old I am?" Geta nodded. "I'm twenty-two."

"That's old."

"Not really. My brother's are thirty-six and forty-eight." Melanie said as she picked him up.

They all ended up watching some stupid kid show. To Melanie it was really boring. She knew though that she had to enjoy it. Finally after an hour, Geta went to play in his room.

Melanie got up and went to the kitchen to get something to drink. Her mind was trying to figure out why she was feeling so weird. It wasn't like she didn't know how he felt. Melanie knew that she was falling for him. And that's what scared her the most.

"You've been in here for twenty minutes." Rai said.

"Oh…sorry. I got to daydreaming."

"It's fine. You're the first person that my son has liked."

"I feel special."

"You should. He doesn't know this, but he isn't normal."

"Why?" Melanie asked.

Rai didn't say anything and left the room. Melanie knew that something had to be wrong. So she followed him up to his room. When she got there, she sat on his bed.

"You know about how my timeline was rampaged by the androids?"

"Yep, I do. That was Gohan's favorite story to tell."

"Well…I thought that I had destroyed them both, but apparently 18 had lived. About three years ago….." Rai paused. "I don't know if it's possible, but….well….I didn't want it."

"You weren't?"

"Yep…I was….by 18. She mothered my child for I think eight months. One day I found him in a basket on my porch. I know for a fact that she couldn't have lived through the pregnancy. But I wasn't sure. So the day I found him….I left."

"That's so sad. I couldn't imagine if that happened to me. What s his name then?"

"Gohan Vegeta Briefs. But Geta for short."

"Awww….thats so cool. I know how that feels, but just a little."

"Why?"

"Bra and Goten had their baby when she was a junior in high school. Damn was Trunks, Vegeta, and Bulma pissed. Trunks got over it."

"Then why is Goten at your mom's house?"

"Because that's where Bra and Goten live. Bulma and Vegeta kicked her out when they found out."

"I don't understand why they would do that."

"Because Bra was never suppose to happen. The only one that ever loved her in the family was Trunks."

"I would hate that. I can't imagine how that would feel."

"Well…Goten and Bra finally got enough money to get married."

"Didn't Trunks wanna help?"

"Yeah…but they wouldn't let him. This time they are having an actual wedding. The first one they eloped."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Goten wanted to be married before the baby was born."

"That's so sweet. He would do that?"

"Yep, he loved her more then anything in the world."

They both sat there not wanting to move. They didn't know what to except. Before they know it, they whole day had passed.

Melanie got up off his bed and said, "I hafta go. I'm supposed to watch Marina for them."

"All right….Listen would you care if I asked you to go with me tomorrow nite."

"Why?"

"Because it's some formal event that mom is throwing and I really don't want to go by myself."

"I guess I could. So it is really formal or just formal?" Melanie asked.

"What's the difference?" Rai asked being confused.

"Really formal when you dress up in very expensive dresses…."

"That one." Rai stated cutting her off.

"Well then I guess Mariana and I are going shopping."

"I'm sorry that it was last minute."

"Don't worry just call Pan and tell her to meet me at my house. I'll get everything figured out with Bra."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye." Melanie said as she jumped from his window and flew off.

Melanie could only thing about what was happening between her and Rai during her fight home. No one would know what to do, so there really was no point in asking. When Melanie got home, she went inside to find Bra. She was in her room getting ready.

"Bra can I ask you a question?" Melanie asked.

"Sure…if you want." Bra opened the door and let Melanie in. "Does this dress look ok on me?"

"Yes, it does, but why do you care?" Melanie asked being confused because Bra also had a question.

"Because this is our first big date in a year." Bra stated.

"It's fine." Melanie said. Because in all honestly any dress usually looks good on her.

"What's your question?" Bra asked as she was straightening her short black dress.

"I think that I might like Rai." Melanie said.

"That isn't a question." Bra said as she was finishing her make-up.

"I know. He asked me to your mom's big fancy formal event. I dunno if it's a real date or just a friendly thing." Melanie said. She was really confused and needed someone's help.

"Sweetie, I would say a date. I mean that's what I would think. From what Pan says, Rai sounds really sweet." Bra said as she turned around.

"Ok….so you think that it'll be ok for me to take Mariana shopping?"

"Yeah…Pan's already called."

"Good. I'm not sure if I should go." Melanie said as she sat on the bed.

"I that you should because Rai would be good for you." Bra said knowing full well that Rai was Melanie's crush.

"How would you know? I mean you haven't met him."

"It wouldn't matter. He is basically like Trunks, so he can't be that bad."

"Good point."

Goten eventually came in and kissed Bra. He eventually realized that Melanie was in the room.

"Hey baby sis….what's up?" Goten asked as he put his hand in his hair and flashed the Son smile.

"Nothing….should I got to the formal event with Rai?"

"Duh…." Goten said. "You should. I was just over there looking for Trunks and I saw Rai. He told me that he's really looking forward to tomorrow night. Melanie I'm pretty sure that he likes you."

"You're sure?" Goten nodded. "Great. Just great. This sucks."

"Mellie, what's wrong with it?" Goten asked as he sat next to her on the bed.

"I don't want to fall in love and get hurt again. It's too much work for me. I give everything I have and six months later I get dumped. I can't do it. I would rather be friends then having my heart broken."

"First of all, Mellie, Rai is nothing like Eric was. That guy was just a jerk. Rai is way too nice and sweet for his own good. If a relationship should happen, then let it. I doubt he would eve do anything to hurt you."

"Just call him and talk for a little bit. I'm sure that Pan is going to be late."

"You're sure that I should call him. I mean what would I say?"

"I don't know. But you'll know what to say. We're going to go. Mom is staying home tonight, so you don't have to watch Mariana."

"All right. You and Bra have fun on your little date."

Goten and Melanie talked as they walked down the stairs. They couldn't believe that after all these years they could still talk to each other.

Melanie was so happy that she didn't have to watch a hyper five-year-old. Melanie headed upstairs to her room. When she got there, she sat on her bed and starred at her phone. After about five minutes of starring at it, she picked it up and dialed the Briefs' number. It ran four or five times before someone picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi is Rai there?" Melanie asked.

"Sure…hold on…."

Melanie heard the phone being sat down, and heard Bulma and Vegeta yelling at each other. Then about five minutes later, the phone was picked up.

"Hey Rai, what's up?" Melanie asked and then kicked herself for sounding so stupid.

"Nothing really. Are you backing out of tomorrow night?"

"No, I'm not. I was just wondering what time I was supposed to be there."

"I dunno….probably six. I think that would be an ok time." Rai paused. "Oh, I talked to Goten today."

"Yeah, he told me." Melanie said as she unconsciously smiled.

"You really don't look like him. I think that he told me to call you."

"Funny. He told me the same thing." Melanie replied trying not to giggle.

"That hilarious. Goten is going to watch Geta for me tomorrow. He really likes you. Actually I think that he just might adore you…."

"Rai I don't want to sound mean or anything, but I need to know are we friends or what?"

"It's ok. I actually was thinking about that too. I would like to at least be friends. I mean it can always go form there. I'm not even the least bit ready for a relationship yet. I mean between my mom wanting me to run Capsule Corp and my son, my time is really full."

"Well so you wanna run Capsule Corp?"

"Not really. But I will for my mom. I know she needs a break. And besides I would be like vice-president or something because Trunks is still in control of the company."

"Good point."

"Yeah….I have to go. I normally take Geta flying right now."

"Ok. Have fun. I'll talk to you tomorrow then. Bye." Melanie said as she looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:30 pm.

"Bye."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. I also do not own the song_ Come Home Soon._

Song: _Come Home Soon _by Shedaisy.

"talking" _song lyrics _

**Come Home Soon **

_I don't know what you're doin'_

_And I don't know where you are_

_But I look up at that great big sky_

_And I hope you're wishin' on that same bright star _

Melanie hung up the phone and went downstairs to find Pan standing there. They left to go to the mall. Of course, Pan already had her dress. But that was to be expected. So they wondered around the mall until Melanie saw a really pretty black one with rhinestones in it. Melanie went and tried it on. The dress was about three hundred and fifty dollars, but it was well worth it.

The dress fit Melanie really well. It accented her curves nicely. She came out of the dressing and went to show Pan.

"Rai is going to fall for you yet. Especially in that dress." Pan said.

"You think so because Goten said that he likes me."

"First of all….I'm sure that Goten knows, and second do you care?"

"No, not really. As long as he likes me I'm fine."

"Good. Now that's the one that we're getting…so go back and change."

"All right." Melanie said as she went back into the dressing room.

It took her a good fifteen minutes to change. In reality it took more like two or three, but Melanie just had to sit and think. When she finally came out, the girls went to the checkout counter and Pan paid for the dress. Melanie knew that she couldn't protest anything with Pan because Pan was the rich one. With Hercule, her grandpa, winning the world tournaments, and being married to Trunks. So Melanie just accepted the dress.

"Thanks Pan. Are you ever going to stop buying me things?" Melanie asked as he grabbed her dress.

"Nope…so just get use to it. At least Bra stopped."

"That was because her parents cut her off. You should hear her when I find something and can't afford it."

"What do you mean?" Pan asked as they reached her black BMW convertible.

"Well…" Melanie got in the car and said, "She still wants to buy me things. I keep telling her that it's fine. But Bra just won't take no for an answer.

"Yep, that's her. How is she doing?"

"Good. Some days she's really tired and others are just happy. She calls Trunks every once in awhile."

"That's cool. Sometimes I worry about her. I doubt that she would ever feel normal."

"Yeah…that's what happens when your parents kick you out…" Melanie said as she trailed off.

"Or just leave because they can."

Melanie nodded as she laid her head on Pan's shoulder and said, "Why did dad have to leave? I mean couldn't he have stayed? Those years were really hard for me. I think that mom was just use to it."

"I dunno. I mean I thought it was hard, but I had Trunks. The one person you could trust wouldn't even talk to you."

"Yeah…I know…why did the dragon take dad away?"

"Because…I dunno…I think that he was always suppose to be part of the dragon balls."

"But leaving me behind like that?"

"I think Grandpa Goku did it in order to protect you. Remember they didn't know if you would even survive your first year because you were born three and a half months early?" Melanie nodded. "Well….I think that you were always special to him besides the fact that you were born when my dad was twenty-six years old….that in itself was a big achievement."

"I realize that. It's just that sometimes I wonder did he even wasn't a family with mom or not….because he was forced into it."

"Well dad says that…."

"I know what Gohan says, but still…."

"Then don't think about it." Pan said.

"Well…it's not that easy. I mean the only real father figure I ever had was Goten."

"What about dad?"

"He always yelled at me for something."

"That's because you were his baby sister and he worried about you."

"I realize that. With Goten everything was cool. He managed to always listen even when he was being controlled by Bebi."

"I heard you were the only one that could talk to him. So….when did he break up with Paris?"

"Two days after the world had been restored. The most important part though was the fact that Paris was launching her modeling career and decided to do that through Videl."

"Somehow I always knew that Paris was up to no good."

"Yep."

Before they knew it, they were back to Melanie's house. Pan helped her get the dress and then drove off. Now, Melanie almost could understand Pan. She thought she always had, but now it made sense. Melanie went inside to find Mariana asleep on the couch. Melanie could not believe it. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:02 pm. That meant that hopefully Bra and Goten would be home soon.

Melanie just continued up the stairs to her room, where she hung her dress up in her closet. She was sitting on her bed when she heard her phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Hwi."

Melanie was trying not to giggle. "Is this Geta?"

"Yeppie!" Geta excitedly said. "Dwaddy told me to call wou."

"Why?"

"Dunno."

"It's late. You should be asleep. I wonder what Rai is going to say…" Melanie trailed off.

In the background, you heard Rai come in and yell at Geta. Then he picked up the phone. "Hello? I'm sorry about that. My son just pushed numbers…"

"Good one. So you mean to tell me that you don't have my number on speed dial?"

"Hey Melanie. Did Geta wake you?"

"Nope…I just got home. Goten's going to be pissed because my mom is nowhere to be found."

"Did she leave a note?"

"If she did I wouldn't know. Mariana went crazy with the food. So I'm guessing Mariana didn't even know. Can you hold on a minute?" Melanie asked.

"Yep."

Melanie ran downstairs and picked Marian up, and then took Mariana upstairs to her room. After Melanie was sure Mariana was fine, she went back to the phone. All that took about four minutes.

"Sorry about that. I put Mariana to bed."

"Did you look for a note?"

"Yeah…but I didn't see one."

"Oh…that's ok then. You want me and Geta to come over and keep you company?" Rai concernedly asked.

"Nope…I think that we'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"No…not really. But I'll can you if I need you."

"Sounds good. Do you want me to call you in the morning?"

"….Yeah….can you?"

"Of course…call Gohan and tell him."

"All right."

"Bye."

"Bye Rai."

Melanie hung up the phone. She went downstairs to clean up the mess. Melanie was so pissed. She couldn't believe that her mother would do this. Melanie knew how much Bra and Goten depended on her mom. She knew that there had to be a reason because there is a reason for everything that happens.

After she was done cleaning, she looked at the clock and it said 12:14 am. She knew that Gohan hated to be disturbed, but also knew that she needed her brother rather then her crush. So she picked up the phone and dialed Gohan's number.

Melanie was so anxious. She couldn't even remember if Gohan was home or not. But Melanie knew how to find him if he wasn't, so it's not that big of a deal. The phone rang four times before someone answered.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice said.

"It's Mellie. Is Gohan there?"

"Duh Mellie, it's me. What's wrong?"

"Mom isn't here. I got home at ten. I don't know what to do. There's no note. Everything from her room is gone…" Melanie paused. "Gohan, I'm scared."

This caused Gohan to sit up. He knew that this would happen. "Ok calm down. I take it that Bra and Goten aren't home yet. So I'll be there. You call Bulma and …"

"She's not there. I was talking to Rai earlier."

"Oh…so you call him before you call me?" Gohan said pretending to be hurt.

"No…Geta called me. Rai took the phone away form him. My number is on his speed dial."

"That's all right. Don't worry I'll be over in a couple of minutes."

"All right."

Melanie and Gohan both hung up the phone. She knew that by now her brother and sister-in-law would be home in the morning. So Melanie should be ok. It took about ten minutes for Gohan to get there. When he got here, he gave his baby sister a hug.

"Everything's going to be fine. I promise." Gohan said as he and Melanie sat on the couch.

"How do you know?"

"Because mom has done this before."

"When?"

"When Goten was six months. She just left. She came back the next day. This time though…. I'm not sure if she is coming home."

"Then why wait eight years? Why didn't she just leave after dad left?" Melanie asked.

"I don't know…" Gohan grabbed Melanie and sat her on his lap. "Mellie…I know how you feel. It's normal. You just have to let it out. Trust me…"

"Why should I?"

"Because…"

"Gohan are you and Videl through?"

"Yep….we are. She left me for some guy."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called."

"No…you had too. Anyway…Dad left the first time when I was five. It sucked. I was so sure that I hated him. But I figured out that he had to leave and that it wasn't my fault. You have to remember that. It wasn't your fault at all."

"All right then…what about mom?"

"Not you fault either. I can't honestly tell you what she's doing or thinking. But I know that you're always going to be my favorite little sister."

"That's cause I'm your only little sister. So yeah…I'm really tired. Rai invited me to got with him to that formal even at Capsule Corp tomorrow, which I guess would be later today, but I'm going."

"That's good. You need to go. Trust me."

"I do and you know that." Melanie said as she got comfortable laying her head on his shoulder. "I'm just really nervous."

"Don't be. Everything's going to be fine."

"All right."

That was the last thing that Melanie said before she went to sleep. She was so exhausted and she just didn't want to be awake right now. When Melanie woke up later that day, she was in her room. She got up and ran downstairs. As soon as she got to the bottom of the stirs, she saw Goten.

"Goten can I…."

"Mellie, its not you fault. You at least cleaned everything up and cleaned Mariana up."

"Yeah…but I should have taken her with me. I couldn't forgive myself if something had happen to her."

"Nothing did and your fine. That's all. I'm just glad that you came home. Don't worry about it. Everything's going to be fine."

"All right."

"By the way, Rai called around ten this morning. I told him that you would call him back." Goten said.

"All right. I'll go do that." Melanie exclaimed.

Melanie looked at the clock and saw that it was two in the afternoon. There was not enough time to call. But Melanie didn't care. A ten minute call couldn't hurt, right? As soon as she got to her room, she sat on her bed and grabbed the phone. After about two minutes, she dialed Rai's number.

"Hello?" Rai said a little out of breath.

"It's Melanie. You called. I didn't catch you at a bad time."

"Nope." Rai said. "I had to run up the stairs."

"That's cool."

"How's everything been?"

"Fine….I doubt that Pan knows, but Gohan and Videl broke up."

"That's probably ok though. Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"Probably. I mean…I have to beat your place in four hours. But that's plenty of time. Don't worry. I'll be there."

"All right. I trust you Melanie."

"That's good."

"I'll see you when you get here."

"All right. Bye."

"Bye."

Melanie hung up the phone and went to the closet. She took out her dress and starred at it. Melanie was truly nervous, but decided to start getting ready. Because in her brain that this could maybe calm her nerves.

She took her shower and then went through the drawer in the bathroom. Melanie was digging through trying to find to put her hair up in, but she couldn't find it. So Melanie went Bra's room.

"Bra? I need your help." Melanie said outside the door.

"I'm busy…"

"I don't care. I have to be at Capsule Corp in a little under three and half hours and I have no clue of what to do with my hair." Melanie paused. "Bra please?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. I also do not own the song_ Come Home Soon._

Song: _Come Home Soon _by Shedaisy.

"talking" _song lyrics _

Last time : Melanie met Rai and his son, Geta. She explained why Bra lives with at her house with Goten. Rai ended up inviting Melanie to Capsule Corporation formal dinner event, and she accepted. She left to go home. When Melanie got there, her and Pan went shopping for a dress. After Pan dropped Melanie off, Melanie went inside to find that her mother, Chi Chi, had left. After having to be calmed down by Gohan, Melanie managed to get some sleep. Only to find that the next day, she was going to be in a rush to get ready.

**Come Home Soon**

"I don't care. I have to be at Capsule Corp in a little under three and half hours and I have no clue of what to do with my hair." Melanie paused. "Bra please?"

The door opened and Bra stood there with Mariana. "I was actually spending time with my daughter. What do you mean?"

"I'm extremely nervous. I've been talking to Rai more and more. I really am starting to think that I like him."

"I would imagine that." Bra said as a matter-of-fact.

"I can't imagine that I could or would ever be able to do anything."

"Why?" Bra asked as she and Melanie walked to Melanie's' room.

"Because of Geta. I wouldn't want to put little Geta through that. I know I like Rai. And I'm a chicken."

"Duh…I understand it."

Bra did Melanie's hair, make-up, and nails. This all took about two hours to do. Melanie's hair was in a French bun with some strands being left down. Those strands were curled. Her nails were friend manicure. Melanie could have done her own make-up, but Bra usually does a much better job.

After this was done, Melanie put her dress on and was getting ready. Bra helped her put on her black high heels. Once Melanie was all done, she went downstairs.

Melanie told everyone bye and left for Capsule Corp. she was extremely nervous in the air car. When she got there, she saw Rai all ready to go. Melanie knew that this night would be the greatest.

_I wonder, I pray _

"Rai are we sure about going to this party?"

"Yeah…I am. It's going to be a blast. Basically I'm getting introduced into the company and all of the associates. I really could care less."

"Wow. It sounds like so much fun.

Melanie and Rai got to the party and saw that it was going to be boring. So they stayed for a couple hours and then left. Rai all ready hated it, but he was jut glad that Melanie was there with him.

Rai eventually drove Melanie to his house. They got out and went inside. Melanie was confused on why they were here, but decided that it didn't matter.

"Rai…are we not going back to the party?" Melanie asked as she sat down.

"Nope…it bored me. So I thought we could come here and chill. There is no way I'm going back to that party."

"Good. So…where's Geta?"

"At your house actually. I think that he has a crush on Bra…which is disgusting."

"Rai it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"Because he and Goten can go flying and fight together. Everything he can't do with a normal babysitter. Besides I think that Goten actually adores his little nephew."

"Me too."

Rai kissed Melanie and Melanie kissed Rai back. It grew more and more passionate with every passing second. Before they knew it they were in his bed room having the best night of their lives.

Melanie woke up the next morning with this feeling that she couldn't get rid of. She rolled over to realized that Rai wasn't there and a note. It read: _Melanie, I'm so incredibly sorry that I have to go. But I can't stay here any longer. Promise me that you'll take care of yourself and Geta. I have to do this without him. He is going to be upset, but tell him that I love him. I love you too Melanie. And that's why I have to leave. Love you, Rai._

Melanie couldn't believe it. She broke down in tears. In fact, she didn't even want to get up. In the end, her heart overturned her brain. So she got up, put her dress back on, and flew home. When she got home, she went upstairs to her room and cried. There was no way to even tell Geta without him crying. So Melanie went and took a shower.

When she got out, she walked back to her room and changed into jeans and a black halter top. Melanie then went and found Geta, who was standing at the window. Melanie walked up to him.

"Geta, who are you waiting for?" Melanie asked.

"Dwaddy." Geta said not even breaking his stare.

"He's not coming Geta." Melanie said.

Geta turned around and looked at her. "What are wou walking about?"

"He left." Melanie said.

"Why? Where did he go?" Geta frantically asked.

"I dunno Geta. You can stay here with me. Everything will be fine.' Melanie said as she bent down to Geta's height.

"Really?" Geta said. You could tell that tears were threatening to fall.

"Yep…I'll tell you what….you can cry if you want. I won't tell anyone." Melanie said.

Geta attached himself to Melanie. All he did was cry. Melanie couldn't understand why Rai would do this. After about ten minutes, Geta had cried himself to sleep. So Melanie picked Geta up and went back to her room. She sat down on her bed and let Geta sleep. Eventually though, Melanie too fell asleep.

_And I sleep alone_

_I cry alone_

_And it's so hard livin' here on my own_

_So please, come home soon_

_(Come home soon) _

Melanie woke up to find Geta sitting on her bed. Melanie just watched him. Geta finally turned around and looked at her.

"Hi." Geta said as he tackled her.

"Geta are you better now?" Melanie asked. She was really worried about him.

"Yep…I tink. But I'm not sure."

"That's all right. Trust me its hared. I'm having the same problem now." Melanie said.

"Really? What's wrong?" Geta asked.

"My parents both are gone. My dad left eight years ago and my mom left two days ago."

"Why weren't wou crying?" Geta asked.

"I honestly don't know. I think it's just because my mom and me were not that close. It hurts though. I mean she's my mom and I miss her so much. But you know everything is going to be fine." Melanie said.

"Wow do wou know?"

"Because my oldest-brother said so. I really trust Gohan and I know that he knows these things." Melanie said. She knew that when it came to Gohan, he was always right.

"Cool." Geta said. He crawled back up to Melanie and he loved listening to her talk. "Is dwaddy ever coming hwome?" Geta asked. He really wasn't sure what this all meant.

"Yep, he will, I just know it." Melanie said. "Why don't we go to Capsule Corp so you can get your things?" Geta nodded. "Ok then. Let's go."

So Melanie and Geta left for Capsule Corp. Melanie flew while Geta had his arms locked around her neck. It took ten minutes to get here and then they went inside.

They went upstairs to Geta's room and gathered his things. Melanie was so sure that Rai wanted his son with her. But it was Melanie that wasn't sure. So she helped Geta get his things and then they went back home. When they got back, Melanie took Geta's things to her room whiled Geta waited patiently for a cookie since Bra was cooking.

Melanie got to her room and set the things down. Melanie didn't even know how to raise a two-year-old. Actually she knew that she wasn't going to have to deal with it by herself. So Melanie went back downstairs to the kitchen to talk to Bra.

"Bra, I need to talk to you." Melanie said.

"Ok. About what?" Bra asked as she turned away form the oven.

Melanie left the kitchen and saw Geta watching television with Mariana. So then Melanie walked back in. "Bra, exactly do you raise a two-year-old?"

"Why do you need to know!" Bra asked. She was really shocked.

"Because Rai left Geta to me so that I can take care of him." Melanie said.

"Why did Rai leave?" Bra asked.

"The note said that he just couldn't say here any longer. So I'm guessing that he had something to do. I promised Geta that Rai would come back." Melanie paused. "Bra…I'm so scared. I don't know how to raise a kid."

"Melanie its fine. I don't think your going to have to worry. Geta is a good boy." Bra stated.

"It's all right. I think that….I dunno Bra…."

"Melanie don't worry. Geta's happy with you. Yeah…he's upset and confused, but he has you to look after him. So he'll be fine."

"You think? Because I'm really worried about this. I don't want to screw up."

"I know what your feeling. I felt it with Mariana. I was so scared, but you just have to be careful about what you do or say. I don't think that you're going to have a problem."

"Thanks Bra…I have to put his things away. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok."

Melanie left to go upstairs to her room. She couldn't very well be herself because right now herself is wherever Rai is. She sat down on her bed and started thinking why he would have left.

"He could have left to deal with 18. That has to be it. If it is then why didn't he tell me…." Melanie whispered.

Melanie was so sure that was the reason. There couldn't possibly be another. She didn't want to even think about what Rai could be doing right now. It hurt so much to think about this.

She was sitting on her bed when her phone rang. Melanie didn't know whether to answer it or not. But decided to answer it anyway.

"Hello?" Melanie patiently said.

"Hey Melanie. It's Rai. just don't' say my name."

"Ok. Where are you?" Melanie anxiously asked. She couldn't believe that Rai was on the phone.

"I'm still here, but that's only for a couple more minutes. The time capsule had to fuel up."

"Are you going to finish something?"

"Yeah…I guess. I'm just going back to my time and then I'll be back. It might take awhile. Just tell Geta that I love him."

"I miss you. Why don't you just come back?"

"Because I can't. I love you Melanie. I just have to take care of this. If 18 is still alive I need to make sure that she can't hurt you or Geta."

"But can't you just come home? I don't care." Melanie said not caring what would happen.

"I do. This is something that I have to take care of."

"All right. I love you."'

"I love you too. Just keep Geta safe and I'll see you when I get back."

"Ok. Bye."

"I love you Melanie. Bye."

Melanie hung up the phone and just sat there thinking about what Rai had said. Melanie as sure of what to do and that meant raising Geta. Even if she had no clue on how to do it. So Melanie went downstairs to find Geta. She ended up finding him asleep on the couch.

"Hey Bra?" Melanie said as she walked to the kitchen.

"Yeah….what?"

"I'm gong to my brother's. I should be back later. Just keep an eye on Geta for me." Melanie said.

"All right. Have fun."

"Yep…I will."

Melanie said as she left the house. It took Melanie twelve minutes to get to Gohan's house. When Melanie got there, she knocked on the front door. It took as couple minutes before Gohan opened it.

"Hey Mellie. What are you doing here?" Gohan asked.

"Actually I came to talk to you."

"All right. Come on in. just don't mind the mess." Gohan said.

"I never mind." Melanie said as she walked inside and sat on the couch.

"What do you need?"

"You seem to know Rai pretty good, right?"

"Yeah…I use to…I'll try to help."

"Thanks. Ok…I'm not sure that I'm supposed to say anything, but I need to be sure of something."

"Ok….what is it?"

"Is it possible that Rai just doesn't want to be here? I mean doesn't he love me and Geta?"

"I'm pretty sure that he loves you. Mellie I'm sure that he left to go finish something. You weren't the only one to know about Geta."

"How do you know? I thought I was the only one."

"Nope….he told me and his father."

"This may be really stupid question, but does 18 know?"

"I couldn't tell you. I don't think so."

"Shouldn't she?"

"I don't think Rai trusts her."

"But she should know about Geta. Even if it wasn't her technically."

"I realize that, but Mellie its up to Rai."

Melanie tuned to look at Gohan. "Can't he realize what he's doing?"

"Mellie he's doing this for you."

"What!" Melanie exclaimed.

"Rai loves you more than anything in the world. He is doing this to protect you and Geta."

"I can take care of myself."

"That wasn't what I meant. Mellie, give him some time. This was something that Rai had to do. So don't worry."

"But I can't help it Gohan. I mean what if he doesn't want to come home, then what?"

"I dunno. All I know is that Rai loves you."

"I wish that I could have done more to convince him. I tried when he called me."

"Why did he call?"

"He had to charge the time capsule. And he said that he loved me."

"That's good. I was wondering what he thought about you."

"I kinda wondered about that too."

"Mellie, it's going to be hard. All I'm telling you is that you have to realize this. As far as I'm concerned, he is perfect for my baby sister. Don't worry. He'll come around."

"All right. Thanks Gohan."

"No problem. You should probably get going. I mean it's late."

"How late?"

"10:07 pm."

"That's not late."

"It is if you have a two year old to take care of."

"Good point. So I will go then. Thanks Gohan." Melanie said as she hugged him. "For everything."

"Don't worry about it." Gohan said as she returned the hug.

"I'm gonna go. Bye."

"Bye." Gohan said as he watched his baby sister leave. He didn't like the fact that Rai broke his sister's heart or the fact that his sister was so in love with him.

Melanie left her brother's house with a feeling of being scared. Even after talking with him, she was still scared. Melanie flew home and went inside, and immediately walked into the kitchen to find something to eat. As soon as she walked in the kitchen, she saw Geta sitting against the wall eating.

"Hey Geta. What re you doing in here?" Melanie asked.

"Is dwaddy cowming hwome?" Geta asked.

"I don't know," Melanie said as she sat next to him, "I talked to him today."

"Rewally?" Geta asked hoping that his father would come home.

"Yep, I did. He said that he loved you. He hated the fact hat he had t to leave you here."

"Why wouwldn't hwe twake me with hwim?"

"Because…I think that he would worry about more if you were with him. So your dad left you with me." Melanie said. "Geta, do you know why your dad left you with me?" Geta shook his head no. "It's because he knew that I would do everything to take care of you."

"Rweally?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm going to be honest with you Geta, I have no clue how to do this, but don't worry."

"Ok….Cwan I…."

"Where did you get the cookies?" Melanie asked as she cut him off.

"Thwe cwookies awre lweft owver fwrome Aunt Bra."

"Cool. So I take it that they are good." Geta nodded. "Ok then, I'm going to get one."

So Melanie got up and went to the counter. When she got there, she saw Geta slide down the wall and fall asleep. So Melanie forgot the cookies, picked him up, and carried Geta to her room. When she got there, she pulled the covers back and sat him in it. Melanie just stood there for a couple minutes and then pulled the door.

Melanie walked down the hall to the bathroom and heard someone crying in there. So Melanie knocked on the door.

_Please read and review! _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. I also do not own the song_ Come Home Soon._

Song: _Come Home Soon _by Shedaisy.

"talking" _song lyrics _

**Come Home Soon**

"Hello?" a voice said from behind the door.

Melanie recognized it has Bra. "Open up the door. What happened?"

After a couple of minutes, the bathroom door opened and Melanie saw Bra. "What do you want!"

"What happened?" Melanie asked.

"Why do you care?"

"Because Bra. I'm your best friend and your sister-in-law. I'm worry about you. Let's go outside and talk."

"Fine." Bra said.

So Melanie and Bra walked outside and sat down on the steps on the porch. As soon as they sat down, Bra sated crying again. Melanie pulled Bra over to herself so that Bra could cry. Melanie didn't know what to do. Finally after ten or twelve minutes, Bra sat up.

"Thanks Mellie." Bra sniffed.

"Are you finally going to tell me what happened? Because I'm worry about you. You haven't cried since Mariana was born."

"Actually it was when Trunks and Pan got married." Bra said.

"I forgot about that." Melanie said as she saw Bra smile. "See you smiled."

"Yeah…" Bra paused. "Goten and I had a big fight."

"Why? I've never known you two to ever fight."

"I know right. We never have."

"What happened then?"

"How many times are you going to ask that?"

"I'm going to keep asking until you tell me."

"Fine…" Bra paused. "I think that Goten doesn't love me anymore."

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't come home until late and he doesn't care anymore."

"That can't be true. I know that he loves you."

"He told me that it was my fault that we were poor and still living here…But it's not my fault that my parents kicked me out…" Bra sniffled. "It wasn't my fault that I wasn't wanted…And it isn't my fault that they hate me and Mariana."

"And Goten blames you." Bra nodded. "What an asshole! He can't blame you for anything."

"I know. I said some pretty mean things about him."

"Like what?"

"That the reason Goku left the first time was because he didn't want another son. That he was a mistake like me."

"But he wasn't…at least I didn't think he was."

"Neither do I, but I still said it. And that doesn't make me any better than him."

"It's ok. You wanna know something?"

"What?"'

"I think that you should take Goten and leave for a few days."

"No I can't…"

"Don't worry. I can take care of Mariana and Geta."

"But…"

"Don't make me play matchmaker. Because you know I will."

"I know…" Bra trailed off. After a couple of minutes she asked, "How do I get Goten to even consider it?"

"Don't worry about that. I'll take care of it. The kids and I will go to Gohan's."

"You can't be serious. I mean he doesn't want you there."

"Bra trust me. I can make this happened."

"How?"

"All I have to do is tell him that you and Goten are leaving fort a couple of days and I need help with the kids."

"Will that work?"

"Bra, I'm the baby of the family. I can get anything I want from either of my brothers."

"Good point. So are you doing to talk to Goten?"

"Yep, as soon as you go upstairs to bed."

"Why bed?"

"This way he thinks that you're asleep and Goten will think that he has the upper hand."

"All right. Thanks Mellie."

"No problem."

"Nite."

"Nite."

So they walked back inside and Melanie went to sit in the living room. When she got in there, Melanie couldn't believe the look on her brother's face.

"So Mellie, what's going on?" Goten asked.

"You and Bra should go somewhere. She's really upset and feels bad."

"Well what exactly do I say to her? Mellie I was an ass. I know what she wouldn't…."

"Goten shut up. Bra loves you and you love her so go. I can take care of Mariana and Geta."

"But…Well…you could always call Gohan."

"Yep, you should. Sometimes I don't know if you know this, but she loves you with all hr heart…I mean she always has….so you go tell her and leave."

"All right, fine, but if you need anything just raise your k…."

"No…I'll call Gohan."

"All right." Goten grabbed Melanie's arm and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks Mellie."

"No problem."

With that Goten went upstairs to his room and when Melanie heard the door close, she snuck up the stairs to her room. When she opened the door, she saw Geta asleep with all the blankets curled around him. So she decided to go sleep downstairs on the couch instead of having to fight Geta.

Melanie woke up the next morning and saw Geta and Marian sitting in front of her. "What are you guys doing?"

"Mommy told us to stay here." Mariana said.

"They already left!" Melanie exclaimed as she sat up.

"Yeppie!" Mariana and Geta said together.

"All right….Lets gets something to eat."

Geta took off running to the kitchen. Melamine couldn't help but laugh because he didn this at least three or four times a day. When she got in there, she noticed the clock said 1:17 pm, and Melanie decided to make lunch.

Two weeks later Bra and Goten finally came home. Mariana was very happy and so was Geta. Melanie was too, but she had this really bad feeling about something that she just couldn't shake off. Melanie noticed that her pan worked.

After about ten minutes, Goten asked Melanie, "What's wrong?"

"I dunno. I have a bad feeling about something, but I don't know what."

"Could it be Rai?"

"I dunno…could be…"

"Then why don't you go and ask…"

"Because Goten I don't want to know that it's Rai."

"Why?"

"Because not only will it break my heart, but it'll break Geta's too."

"Fine….but just promise me that you will go see if it hasn't stopped in a week."

"All right."

Melanie went outside and sat on the porch swing. She knew all along that the feeling was from Rai, and she already had the feeling for a week know. It was killing her inside, but there was no way of leaving. She could easily trick her brother and her sister-in-law. That's what Melanie decided to do.

_I know that we're together_

_Even though we're far apart_

_And I'll wear out lucky penny 'round my neck_

_Pressed to my heart_

Melanie flew off towards Capsule Corp. She had to find out what was wrong and fast. It was just annoying…..she couldn't figure it out. So she picked up speed and flew fast. When she got there, she went right inside.

"Melanie what's wrong?" Bulma curiously asked. She could always tell.

"I have a really weird feeling."

"Like what?" Bulma nervously asked.

"I dunno…I think that it's about Rai, but I'm just not sure." Melanie said as she sat down on the couch.

"I really can't help you."

"Why!" Melanie barked.

"Because I don't know where he is."

"Fine."

Melanie got up and left. She knew that he had to be there. So she flew past his room and saw that it was the exact same as when she left it. Not only did this upset her more, but it made her even more worried. So she just flew around. She ended up sat her oldest brother's doorstep.

When he opened the door, he saw Melanie crying. "What happened?"

"I…d….dunno. I think t…hat something is wrong with Rai."

"Like what?"

"I dunno."

"Well he isn't here, and I don't think that he is even home yet." Gohan stated.

"But, Gohan, he has to be. I just don't get these feelings he's here and in trouble, I just know it."

"Calm down, Mellie. I'm sure that he's fine." Gohan said as she pulled her into his arms. "Come on in, and let's see if I can convince Bulma to tell."

"O…ok. You think that Rai's there?" Melanie curiously asked. She hoped inside that she was right.

"Yep, I do."

So Gohan and Melanie went and sat down on the couch. It was really hard for Gohan because he hated seeing his baby sister so upset.

After about twenty minutes, Gohan laid Melanie on the couch since she had fallen asleep. Gohan walked into the kitchen, grabbed the phone, and called Bulma.

The phone rang four times before someone picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Is Bulma there?" Gohan politely asked even though he knew it was Bulma.

"Bulma speaking."

"It's Gohan. Listen I need you to be completely honest."

"Ok." Bulma said becoming really nervous.

"Where is Rai?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know." Bulma replied.

"Mellie is asleep on my couch because of you."

"Why me?"

"Because you know where Rai is, so just say why you're lying to me and Mellie." He demanded.

"I don't know what Mellie is talking about. If Rai was here she would be the first to know."

"Bulma, she knows. Mellie knows something is wrong with him. She has one of her really bad feelings again."

"She told me about her feeling, but honestly I don't know where Rai is."

"Ok…if you find him just call me. Thanks."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

Gohan hung up the phone and was disappointed. He cold have swore that was where Rai was, but oh well. Right now, he was mostly concerned about his sister.

Gohan ended up picking up the phone and dialing his daughter's number. All Gohan could do was hope that Pan could maybe find Rai.

_I wonder, I pray_

It was about twenty minute conservation with his daughter. She didn't know anything either. So that left Gohan upset. He didn't know how to tell Melanie, but spent that evening trying to figure it out.

That night at about 9:15, Melanie woke up. She noticed Gohan sitting on one of various chairs in the living room.

"Gohan, did you find Rai?"

"Nope, I'm sorry Mellie. Did you stop to think that he could still be in his timeline? He could just be sad and not hurt."

"I guess that could be it. I just don't know. I should go home. Thanks."

"No problem. I'll see you later."

"Yep. Bye."

"Bye."

Melanie flew home sad and confused. It took her at least twenty minutes and when she got there gotten was sitting on the front step.

"Where were you?" Goten worriedly asked.

"At Bulma's and then Gohan's."

"Why?"

"Because I went to figure out what was wrong with Rai."

"Well…"

"Still dunno…I'm so worried…Gohan said that Rai could be sad. So that's what I'm hoping."

"All right. As long as you're sure."

"Yeah…I'm sure. Thanks but I'm going to go to bed know."

"Ok…Night."

"Night." Melanie said as she walked into the house.

She went upstairs to her room. Melanie was so glad. It wasn't that she hated sharing her room with Geta, but it was just that she loved being able to stretch out. Melanie changed into her pajamas and went to bed.

_And I sleep alone_

_I cry alone_

_And it's so hard livin' here on my own_

_So please, come home soon_

_(Come home soon) _

Four months have passed and Melanie still hasn't heard form Rai. It hurt so bad that all she could do was keep going for Geta.

Melanie woke up the next morning and went downstairs. When she got there, she saw the person she missed the most.

"Rai, your back!" Melanie exclaimed.

"Yeah…" he stopped. There was really no way he could tell her. "It took longer then I thought. So…"

"Dwaddy where were you?" Geta asked as he was so excited.

"Fixing something that I should have done a long time ago."

"Why?"

Rai bent down to his son's height, and said, "Because it was just something I had to do. Don't worry I'm here and not going anywhere else."

Geta didn't say anything, but just hugged Rai. After about two minutes, Geta said, "I missed ywou."

"Me too. Why don't you go play?"

"Why?" Geta asked. That seemed to be his favorite word.

"So that I can talk to Melanie."

"Otay."

Geta went upstairs, and Melanie followed Rai out the front the door. Melanie was a little confused on why they couldn't talk inside. They went and sat on the front steps.

"So how did it go?" Melanie curiously asked.

"Fine…" Rai looked at her. "Mellie I was hurt."

"I knew it!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Rai was a little taken back on this.

"Well I had this weird feeling that there was something wrong. No one was hurt here. So I figured it had to be you."

"Well. I'm fine now."

"When did you get back?"

"About three and a half months ago."

"What!"

"I made my parents promised not to tell anyone. Especially you and Geta."

"Why!" Melanie barked. She didn't mean for it to sound so mean, but she was upset.

"Because I didn't want to scare him anymore than I already had." Rai paused. "I didn't want to scare you either." Rai stated. The last thing he wanted to do was scare the two people he loved the most.

"But you did."

"I realize that. I am sorry. I…"

"It's fine. Just realize that I've gone through just as much as you have and I'm willing to cover to you."

"…" Rai couldn't say anything, but just stare at Melanie. Finally after a couple of minutes, Rai said, "I wouldn't know what I would do with out you."

"Why? What do you mean?" Melanie asked.

"You were what kept me going…"

"Really?" Rai nodded. After a couple of minutes, Melanie said, "I can't believe you were gone for so long. I was so worried about you."

"So, Mellie…"

"Wait…"

"What I do!" Rai nervously asked.

"You called me Mellie."

"Oh…yeah….well…am I not suppose to?"

"No, you are, but you've never called me that."

"Ok…anyway…" Rai paused and then said, "Why don't we start where we left off?"

"No…let's go with Geta. It'll be fun."

"All right if you say so. Why don't you go and tell your son?"

"All right!"

So they went back inside. Melanie went upstairs to her room and Rai went to the living room. As soon as Melanie topped the stairs, her sister-in-law dragged Melanie into her room.

"Bra, what are you doing?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. I also do not own the song_ Come Home Soon._

Song: _Come Home Soon _by Shedaisy.

"talking" _song lyrics _

**Come Home Soon**

"Explain what you and Rai were talking about?"

"Well…about us, and what happened on his trip, and thatwearedatingagain." Melanie said really fast.

"Mellie what was the last part?" Bra asked.

"Don't freak out and do that crazy thing you do."

"I'll try." Bra stated.

"Promise me?" Melanie stated back.

"Fine."

"Rai and I are dating again."

"Why?" Bra asked.

"What? I thought you would be happy."

"I am, but after what he did?" Bra replied.

"This is a completely different reaction. I thought that you would be bouncing off the walls."

"I just don't want you to get hurt again."

"I won't. Rai won't do that to me again."

They both sat down on the bed. Melanie couldn't believe that Bra would say that. It wasn't what Melanie wanted to hear, but decided that she didn't care.

"Listen, I don't care what you think. I love him so much and I love Geta. There isn't anything you can do or say to make that feeling go away. What would you have said if I told you not to date Goten?"

Melanie paused and Bra took the advantage to talk. "I would say that exact same thing that you said."

"Then get over it because he's min and I don't care what you say. I love Rai and that's all that matters." With that said Melanie got up and left Bra's room. When Melanie got to her room, she saw Geta and Rai asleep on her bed.

Melanie went back downstairs to get something to eat. She really didn't know why Bra was being so mean about her dating Rai again, but it really didn't matter. When Melanie got to the kitchen she saw her two brothers.

"Mellie we need to talk." Goten stated.

"About what?" Melanie so innocently said.

"Bra told me that you're back together with Rai."

"Your point is?"

"Well…I don't necessarily agree with Bra, but I also don't agree with you either."

"Why! How is it any different than you dating, marrying, and starting a family with Bra when she was a junior in high school!" Melanie demanded.

"Because I love her! Rai doesn't love you!" Goten snapped.

Melanie was left speechless. After starring at Goten for a few minutes, she ran out of the house and flew off. Melanie didn't care where she ended up as long as she could just think.

Melanie landed at Pan's house. She didn't' know even know if she was home, but Melanie just needed to be alone.

_I still imagine your touch_

_Its beautiful missing something that much_

_But sometimes love needs a fighting chance_

_So I'll wait my turn until it's our turn to dance _

Melanie knocked on the door and stood there for a couple of minutes. She didn't expect to have Pan open the door.

"Hey Mellie, what's up?" Pan excitedly asked.

"Nothing really….um….can I come in?"

"Sure…" Pan said as she closed the door behind Melanie. "What's wrong?"

"Rai's back….at least with me and Geta."

"So he went to you?" Melanie nodded. "That's really weird." Pan said as they sat down on the couch.

"Why?"

"Because he said that he couldn't see you after what he did."

"What! You knew where Rai was! Why didn't you tell me!" Melanie yelled.

"Because he didn't want me too!" Pan barked back.

"What!" Melanie asked. She never thought that he would do that.

"He didn't want me too. I tried to tell him that he needs to tell you, but Rai said that couldn't face you…so I dropped the conservation." Pan stated.

"Now that you've practically repeated yourself…"

"That's because that is what he told me. Mellie you just have to trust him. I'm sure that he'll eventually tell you."

Tears started to fall from Melanie's face. "Panny, tell me one thing….Is it bad?"

"Mellie, I don't know. Do you love him?"

"More than anything." Melanie sobbed.

Pan hugged Melanie and said, "Then go and ask him. Tell him how you feel about him."

"All right."

"Crying might help a little too."

"Ok. Thanks Panny."

"Not a problem. I don't want to see my favorite aunt sad."

"I'm your only aunt."

Melanie laughed. "That's not true. Bra's my aunt too."

"I guess your right."

"Duh."

"Go talk to Rai."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

Melanie left Pan's house and flew back to hers. Melanie had no clue what she was going to say to Rai, but decided that she had to talk to him. When Melanie landed she saw Rai, Goten, and Gohan talking. So she went over to them.

"What are you talking about?" Melanie sweetly asked.

"You. Why!" Goten barked.

"Ok…Then what is Gohan doing here?"

"Fighting for you and Rai!" Goten angrily stated.

"Look Goten, I know that you're pissed at me. So you don't have to be so mean about this. You remember who supported you when you were dating Bra."

"That's different."

Before Melanie could say anything Goten slapped her. Melanie looked at Goten with tears in her eyes. She managed to say, "Why?"

"At least I love Bra. He doesn't love you. You're just a whore. You have to have your way. Just…"

Melanie took off inside the house, and ran upstairs to her room. She was lying on her bed crying.

"Melanie?" Rai curiously asked.

"Go away!"

Rai walked into her room and sat down on her bed. "Will you…" The next thing he knew was that Melanie was in his arms crying. He didn't exactly know what to do, but he just kept telling her that everything would be ok.

_I wonder, I pray _

Melanie woke up later that day to Rai asleep. She couldn't believe that he was still there.

"Mwellie?" Geta whispered.

"What Geta?"

"Awre ywou owkay?"

"Yep…I think."

"Gwood." Geta gave Melanie a hug and then ran out of the room.

Melanie sat on the bed and was thinking. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Rai kissing her shoulder. After a couple of minutes, Rai asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Oh…hey Rai. I'm feeling fine, but I think my face is bruised." Melanie got off the bed and said, "I keep wanting to hate Goten for what he did, but I can't."

"Maybe…"

"Rai why didn't you come for Geta when you got back?" Melanie asked cutting him off.

"I thought you said that it didn't matter?"

"Well I want to know." Melanie said as she walked back to the bed.

"Just know that I love you and Geta. What I did…what I've done isn't an excuse."

"What happened Rai? I'm really worried about you."

"Then sit because it's a long story."

Melanie sat on the bed. She was scared out of her mind because she had no clue on what she was going to do if she lost him again.

_I sleep alone_

_I cry alone_

_Without you this house is not a home_

_So please, come home soon _

"When I left, I had no idea of what I was going to find when I went home. I mean I left in a hurry. Well…" Rai paused. He didn't know what to say. After a couple of minutes, Rai said, "Eighteen managed to survive somehow…she was still has destructive as ever. I was so terrified that if I fought her…something might happen to me."

"Did you fight her?"

"Yeah….I managed to save whatever the remaining population was, but I was so hurt that I managed to make it back to my time capsule. Then I spent almost four months in this timeline before I came to you."

"So this wasn't anything bad or horrible….well besides you being hurt."

"Yeah and listen I'm here now."

"I know."

"I'm sorry about what Goten said to you or called you. I never thought me being with you would upset him so much." Rai said as he gently touched the right side of her face.

Melanie leaned into his hand and said, "Goten and I haven't got along since you got back."

"Why?"

"For one reason you ran away after I slept with you and reason number two…." Melanie paused.

"What is it?"

"We're accepted by your parents and that's something that Goten never got."

"Doesn't he want to see you happy?"

"Of course he does, but he doesn't want to see me hurt again." Melanie said as she sat up and broke Rai's embrace.

"Maybe it would help if I talked to him again." Rai said.

"I don't know if that would work."

"Then you try….better yet we'll try. I don't want your brother to hate you or Geta."

"What about you? Rai you wouldn't care if Goten hated you?"

"I would, but I would do it for you."

"You're sweet, but I dunno." Melanie started to shake and then the tears came. "Bra's mad at me too…." Melanie managed to say.

Rai got up of the bed and went to Melanie. He put his arms around her and let her cry for a second time that day. After about ten minutes, Rai laid her down on her bed and went to find Goten. Rai knew that he had to at least talk to Goten.

_I walk alone_

_I try alone_

_I'll wait for you, don't want to die alone_

_So please, come home soon _

Rai walked out of her room and went downstairs. When he got to the bottom, he heard Goten and Bra talking. So Rai sat on the bottom of the stairs.

"But Bra I hit Mellie….I did something that can never be taken back."

"Why did you hit her?" Bra asked. She would never openly admit it, but this was one thing that they both needed to talk about. Guess you could say that Bra was more worried about what her parents thought.

"Things were being said and I was still mad form earlier that day." Gotten paused and put his head in his hands. "Bra…I can't believe that I called her a whore…"

"And she didn't hit you back!"

"She took off inside. I gotta talk to Rai."

"Then talk to me." Rai said as he rounded the corner and went into the living room. "What are you going to say that is any different! You obviously don't like me and that's fine, but I won't be surprised if Mellie doesn't forgive you!"

"Are you done!" Bra asked. Rai nodded. "Then you two go outside and civilly talk." Bra stated as she stood up and walked upstairs. She had to find her daughter and nephew, and then remembered that they were in Mariana's room.

Rai and Goten watched as Bra walked up the stairs, and then the boys headed outside. As soon as they got out the door, Rai asked, "What is your problem?"

"I'm sorry, Rai. I truly am. You had already hurt her once. I promised myself that no one would hurt her again." Goten said as he sat on the front steps.

"What are you talking about?" Rai asked. At this point he didn't know whether to be upset or happy that Goten just said that. Rai being the nice guy he is sat down next to Goten.

"Dad left her when she was thirteen years old. The most crucial part of her growing up, and he left. It hurt her, and he was gone nine years before that. The only time that she k…"

"That I knew him was when we were fighting Baby." Melanie said.

"Hey Mellie." Goten said.

"Hi Goten, Rai." Melanie sat down in Rai's lap, but as soon as she sat down she crawled into Goten's lap. She pulled him into a hug.

After a couple of minutes, Goten asked, "Aren't you mad at me?"

"Was…but not anymore. Rai helped me through that. I realized that you were doing….the whole protection thing. And if it helps, I think that Bulma and Vegeta are ready to talk to you and Bra. That was mainly Trunks and Pan though."

"I couldn't ever hate you Mellie. It's just that especially after Eric I didn't want you hurt. I'm sorry for what I did…"

"Good….Because remember I already forgave you."

"Yeah….yeah." Goten and Melanie laughed.

Rai took a step away from the porch, turned to face Goten, and asked, "Do I….we have you're approval?"

"Yeah, you do."

Melanie hugged her brother and then tackled Rai. She has no idea what the future holds, but then again she doesn't care because her family loves her, and she finally feels like she has a family.

_Come home soon_

_Come home soon _

_**­­­­­­­­­­I hope you guys enjoyed this one. I think that this turned out okay. Any suggestions or comments feel free to review. **_


End file.
